


It Was All Made Up From the Start

by sam_lopapeysa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Happy belated birthday Norge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_lopapeysa/pseuds/sam_lopapeysa
Summary: Happy belated birthday Norway!A very short oneshot for Norway's birthday.Poor English...sorry><





	It Was All Made Up From the Start

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't reread or edit so sorry if this is unbearable.  
> Oh, and I don't know Icelandic history.

Never in his dreams did he imagine himself dating Lukas.  
Honestly, although it was about himself, he still didn’t know what he saw in him.

First off, Lukas was mean. It was like his hobby to tease Emil, making him call him big brother and using fairies to threaten him into confession.  
He was very lazy too. According to Mathias, if he was alone at home on weekends, he wouldn’t move from one spot (mostly in front of the TV) until mold starts to cover him. It’s surprising how he won’t grow fat. Emil never saw him work out before, but maybe he secretly does when no one is looking. Lukas does like winter sports.  
Oh, and he detested how Lukas treat him like a kid. No matter how many times he told him to stop, it seems like his words never reached that bastard. And unbelievably, despite of this, Lukas had the nerve to ask him out. He probably doesn’t know how perplexed Emil was at first, sandwiched between two positions: as Lukas’s little brother or as Lukas’s lover.  
Besides, Lukas wasn’t his type at all. Emil liked someone manly and mature. Everything he and Lukas weren’t, just like Berwald.

Lukas seems to be care about the fact that he is Emil’s blood related brother, but if you ask Emil, he would say ‘so what?’, because Mathias was a brother to Emil as much as he was. Sometimes ‘time’ outruns ‘blood’. He still hasn’t completely forgiven about the fact that Lukas had left him. Of course, he knows holding grudges wasn’t a smart thing to do, but he wasn’t quite ready yet to let it all go.

He could still go on with the list, but as the list got longer, he realizes how special Lukas really is to him.  
He could still remember the day they first met. Although Mathias was the one that taught him various things, it was Lukas that had found him and brought him into the world. Mathias was the one he spent most of his life with, but Lukas was the one Emil was always waiting for. He had recorded bunch of events occurred in Norway and carried the things Lukas had to leave behind as time flowed. He even keeps all the letters he wrote hundreds of years ago to Lukas but never had the guts to send. As he recalled his childhood, he was always thinking about Lukas since before they even met.  
Norway was the only land which made him nostalgic. Lukas was the only one his heart skipped a beat to, and he was the only one his soul was drawn to.

There were so many things he didn’t like about Lukas, but there were much more facts that proved him he liked the Norwegian.  
After all, he was literally made ‘for’ and ’by’ the Norwegian. (according to history)

Every now and then, Emil wonders about their relationship. But every time he does, he ends up to a conclusion that it was an inevitable result.

 

* * *

 

Emil looked up at Lukas who was sitting next to him, admiring the present he gave him. Emil took the present out of the man’s hand and put it behind him on the couch. Lukas was looking at him a little surprised, but Emil ignored it and reached his hands to cup Lukas’s cheeks. The older moved his lips, but Emil closed the gap between them before he could say anything.  
The kiss wasn’t anything deep, but it lasted. Emil’s lips lingering on Lukas’s, changing angles every few seconds.

When they finally parted, Lukas was panting softly.  
“Emil, what was that?”  
Lukas snickered and combed his fingers through the boy’s platinum hair.  
“Nothing. I just wanted to say, I love you.”  
“Aww, how sweet. I wish you’d do that more often. I love you too.”  
Lukas pecked on the top of Emil’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> In my NorIce fics, Nor is always the one that's making the moves and expressing his love, so I thought it'd be nice if Ice expressed his love to Nor. Though it didn't go out so well...  
> I had the right image of how I wanted this story to be in my head, but it didn't come out like I wanted it to :(


End file.
